


Freckles Constellations

by DraculaN666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Constellations, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: A veces cuando escucha todavía las comparaciones que hacen sobre la luna y el sol que hacen con él y Hinata le parecen absurdas. ¿No es acaso el sol una estrella más en el firmamento? Para Tsukishima, Hinata es sólo eso, un sol demasiado brillante que tiende a iluminar… o, mejor dicho, encandilar a personas como Kageyama hasta dejarlos medio ciegos, o medio idiotas.Pero Yamaguchi es mucho más. Es miles de estrellas, miles de soles resplandecientes que brillan con fuerza en sus pecas, en su sonrisa y en sus ojos.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Freckles Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia pequeñita TsukiYama que se me antojó escribir para mi sowlmate Nini Sharkstyle porque he estado bien falta de inspiración. Quería poner sin respeto pero me ganó lo cursi.
> 
> Espero les guste. Algunas aclaraciones por si las flies:
> 
> Tanabata: Es un festival anual en Japón que según su folclor es el encuentro de dos amantes Orihime (la estrella Vega) y Hikoboshi (la estrella Altair) que se encuentras separados por un río (la vía láctea) pero durante el septimo día del septimo mes del año unas grullas forman un puente para que se puedan encontrar. (aunque en realidad la festividad se ha mezclado con otras que ahora estoy muy segura que ya nadie sabe qué celebran, porque también se mezcló con otra festividad llamada Bon Odori, pero a su vez el Tanabata es una festividad china que adoptaron e interpretaron a su gusto... so, quién sabe qué pedo)
> 
> Algo muy representativo de la festividad es que las personas escriben sus deseos en pedazos de papel y las cuelgan en tallos de bambú. A veces también ponen esas hojas en pequeños barcos y los dejan flotar o los queman. Les digo, es una mezcla medio rara.
> 
> Tsukiyama: también conocido como jardín panorámico: es un jardín de grandes dimensiones, hecho no sólo para ser contemplado, sino para poder pasear por él. Con colinas, lagos artificiales, que suelen contener pequeñas islas, y abundante vegetación.

**1**

Nunca en su vida Tsukishima tuvo verdadero interés en las estrellas, ni en la historia que se contaba sobre ellas. En clases de geografía e historia ponía la atención esencial para obtener la información que vendría en el examen y después posiblemente la desecharía como basura que ocupa espacio innecesario en su memoria.

Recuerda vagamente la historia del Tanabata, cómo Orihime (la estrella Vega) y Hikoboshi (la estrella Altair) se encuentran cada año en determinada fecha en un puente tejido por las demás estrellas, después que el padre de Orihime los separara, para estar juntos por un tiempo corto.

Kei recuerda perfectamente cómo rodó los ojos, hastiado por la explicación tan absurda a un fenómeno posiblemente climático. No entiende porqué las personas siempre quieren darle un significado más espiritual a todo lo que sucede en el mundo. Sin embargo, es una historia de la que tuvo que hacer un ensaño. Cultura general, le llamaba el profesor. Se acercaba el festival de Tanabata y todos estaban demasiado emocionados por ello. A él le parece una reverenda tontería estar enseñando en la escuela historias de fantasías de esa índole cuando mejor deberían explicar el fenómeno que propicia tales condiciones. Que sean todos niños de primaria no debería influir en la forma en que les cuentas las cosas.

Pensó por un segundo hacer esa observación en clase, pero desechó inmediatamente el pensamiento a sabiendas que eso sólo sería más problemático que beneficioso.

—¡Tsukki! —escuchó que le llamaban mientras acomodaba sus cosas para salir del salón de clases e ir a casa.

—No necesitas gritarme, Yamaguchi, estoy a un metro de ti.

—Lo siento Tsukki.

Yamaguchi Tadashi es, a falta de un mejor término, su mejor amigo. Kei no entiende muy bien porqué al chico castaño le gusta tanto pulular a su alrededor. Sin embargo, es una compañía que agradece. Es de las pocas personas que no se han alejado después de volverse tan arisco y gruñón, y aunque a veces parece desanimado con sus comentarios, los olvida rápidamente para volver a sonreír de esa manera tan bobalicona que, aunque Tsukishima no lo admita, encuentra algo adorable.

—¿Vamos juntos al festival de Tanabata? —pregunta Tadashi de forma emocionada, sus ojos tienen un brillo emocionado en los ojos que, aunque nadie le creyera, a Kei le duele un poco opacar.

—No iré al festival —dice de forma escueta—. No me gustan —agrega como si tuviera que justificarse.

Puede ver claramente cómo el brillo en los ojos de Yamaguchi se apaga y su estado de ánimo decae visiblemente.

—Puedes ir con alguien más, no necesariamente conmigo —intenta Kei darle otras opciones. Sin embargo, Yamaguchi sólo le da un corto asentimiento y ambos caminan a casa en silencio.

**2**

Es un poco más entrada la tarde, Tsukishima remolonea en su cuarto después de terminar su tarea y piensa que no le hubiera hecho daño acompañar a Yamaguchi al festival. Luego recuerda la multitud de gente conglomerada, el olor a comida frita y el bullicio callejero y considera que sí, sí que le hubiera hecho mucho daño.

El timbre de su casa suena un par de veces y escucha a su madre abrir la puerta. Un minuto después, alguien toca a la puerta de su cuarto.

—Kei, Tadashi vino de visita —anuncia su madre abriendo la puerta dejando pasar al pequeño castaño pecoso.

Yamaguchi luce un poco abochornado, como siempre que va a casa de Tsukishima a pesar que ha estado ahí un montón de veces.

—Su mamá pidió que si podía estar aquí un par de horas. ¿Por qué no hacen la tarea juntos? Les traeré bocadillos.

La madre de Kei no esperó que ninguno de los dos diera respuesta alguna antes de salir de la habitación.

—Ya terminé mi tarea —informa Tsukishima, sin embargo, le hace espacio en su escritorio para que Yamaguchi se acomode en él.

—Lo sé —responde Tadashi con una sonrisa—. A mí sólo me hace falta escribir mi ensayo.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, sólo roto cuando la mamá de Kei regresó con bebidas y refrigerios para ambos. Tsukishima sabía que si hacía cualquier comentario distraería lo suficiente a Yamaguchi para que este olvidara su ensayo y a él le echarían la bronca por no ayudarle a estudiar.

—Debe ser triste —susurra Yamaguchi después de leer un fragmento de su libro y escribir un par de palabras en su cuaderno.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Kei antes de darse cuenta de su error.

—Ver a la persona que quieres sólo una vez al año y sólo por un corto tiempo.

Para sorpresa de Kei, Tadashi estaba bastante concentrado en su tarea. Quizás porque el tema de verdad le llamaba la atención, aunque no pudo evitar el bufido de fastidio al escucharle.

—Es sólo una leyenda. Antes de tener tecnología y métodos científicos, las personas intentaban explicar los fenómenos climáticos con historias fantasiosas. Las religiones son el mejor ejemplo de ello. Ahora se puede explicar con el movimiento que hace la tierra durante el año.

—Pero, ¿el mismo día todos los años? El séptimo día del séptimo mes —interroga Yamaguchi, no convencido con la explicación de Tsukishima y aunque este adora a veces su ingenuidad, sabe que no se puede vivir así toda la vida.

—Tanabata se celebra en algunas partes de Japón el mismo día, pero el fenómeno se da en diferentes fechas del año, no el mismo día.

Nuevamente Yamaguchi luce decepcionado. Dos veces en un mismo día, Kei parece querer romper un nuevo record.

Se quedan de nuevo en silencio. La noche está cayendo. A lo lejos se escucha el bullicio del festival. Sin mediar palabra Kei sale de la habitación. Tadashi imagina que es para ir al baño, Tsukishima rara vez anuncia a dónde va a así que no le da mayor importancia.

Sin embargo, sí que se sorprende cuando regresa seguido de su madre, quién está moviendo una maceta con tallos de bambú en ella.

—A la próxima pide ayuda desde el principio cariño —riñe la mujer de forma cariñosa, dejando la planta cerca de la ventana en la habitación de Tsukki.

—Gracias mamá —es todo lo que dice el pequeño rubio antes que la mujer ponga unos pedazos de hojas de colores en manos de Kei y salir de la habitación.

Tsukishima deja un pedazo de hoja color verde al lado de Tadashi y él se queda con una azul y se concentra en escribir algo.

Yamaguchi no puede evitar la sonrisa de felicidad que nace en sus labios y sin decir más, toma la hoja y se pone a escribir.

Una vez que ambos terminaron colgaron sus hojas en los tallos de bambú. Si alguno de los dos tenía curiosidad sobre qué escribió el otro, no lo mostraron ni preguntaron al respecto. Tadashi volvió al escritorio para terminar su tarea y Tsukishima se puso con algún videojuego. Sin embargo, cuando el sol se había ocultado completamente, Kei volvió a levantarse de su lugar y caminar hasta el interruptor de luz de la habitación, apagándolo y dejando toda la habitación en penumbras.

—¿Qué…? —intentó preguntar Yamaguchi.

Kei interrumpió su pregunta tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hasta la ventana de su habitación. A lo lejos aún se escuchaba el bullicio de la celebración. A Tsukishima realmente le hubiera gustado enseñarle a Yamaguchi el fenómeno que causa toda esa celebración, pero ni era el día indicado y en las ciudades con tanta luz siempre es complicado poder observar bien el cielo estrellado. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que el primer fuego artificial estallara en la noche, lo cual también es un espectáculo digno de ver.

Los ojos de Tadashi se abrieron de sorpresa y asombro. No importa cuántas veces viera un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, siempre lograban sorprenderle gratamente. Las luces multicolores de reflejaban en las pupilas de ambos niños, el tenue aroma de la pólvora picaba un poco en sus narices, el viento ondulaba las ramas de bambú y también las hojas ahí colgadas.

No era la noche que esperaban, pero fue una noche perfecta.

**3**

Cada que Tsukishima piensa en esa noche, considera que fue el inicio de todo. Cuando estaba escribiendo el deseo en su hoja de pale, por un segundo pensó en escribir “Quiero estar siempre con Yamaguchi” pero se detuvo por la vergüenza que alguien leyera eso. Recuerda escribir algo estúpido como “quiero conocer un dinosaurio” porque no pensó en nada mejor y estaba demasiado abochornado con sus propios pensamientos. Yamaguchi escribió “quiero tener una buena nota en mi ensayo” y ambos aún se ríen de ello a pesar de los años. Tsukishima no ha conocido ningún dinosaurio y Yamaguchi obtuvo una calificación a penas aprobatoria, así que ambos consideran que sus deseos no se cumplieron esa vez. Pero el bambú se quedó en la habitación de Kei, quien debe estar atento a sus cuidados para cada año celebrar Tanabata ahí mismo junto a Yamaguchi.

—Lo que de verdad quería escribir es que quería pasar Tanabata contigo todos los años de mi vida —admitió Yamaguchi muchos años después, después de una intensa sesión de besos que estuvieron compartiendo, mirando las hojas de bambú repletas de hojas de colores donde han estado escribiendo sus deseos año tras años.

—Es más factible a que tengas buenas calificaciones —bromeó Kei antes de continuar la sesión de besos, ahogando con sus labios el “¡Tsukki!” indignado que soltó Yamaguchi.

**4**

Con el tiempo Tsukishima tomó por costumbre delinear las pecas en el cuerpo de Yamaguchi y encontrar constelaciones en ellas. Primero trazaba suavemente con sus dedos una por una, sintiendo la suavidad y textura de la piel del castaño. Luego, con pequeños besos, seguía el mismo recorrido, disfrutando del estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Tadashi. No importa cuántas veces lo hiciera, ni en qué parte de su cuerpo, Yamaguchi siempre temblaba como una hoja bajo sus caricias.

Comenzó en su rostro, cuando eran niños. La mirada afilada y profunda de Tsukishima se clavaba en las mejillas de Yamaguchi, recorriendo centímetro a centímetro cada porción de piel. Luego, sus pequeños dedos acompañaban a sus ojos en los movimientos, trazando las suaves marcas en su piel. Tadashi cerraba fuertemente los ojos, no con temor sino con nervios, sobrecogido por la intensidad en la mirada de Kei.

Conforme fueron creciendo y su relación de volvió diferente, Tsukishima comenzó a explorar otras porciones de piel como sus hombros y su espalda. El sonrojo de Yamaguchi bajaba desde su rostro hasta sus hombros y luego se difuminaba llegando a su espalda. Las pecas más claras desaparecían con el tono rojizo de su piel, pero Tsukishima siempre era capaz de verlas, de saborearlas con su lengua.

Podía pasar horas explorando hasta encontrar todos los secretos ocultos en la piel de Yamaguchi.

—¿Cuál encontraste hoy? —preguntaría con voz trémula el castaño, adorando las historias que Tsukishima siempre tenía para él.

—Orión —susurraría Tsukishima sobre su piel, a veces siguiendo el camino de caricias con su propia lengua—. Era un guerrero en la mitología griega —continuaría con su historia.

Yamaguchi no estaba muy seguro si Tsukishima realmente encontraba las constelaciones o sólo trazaba figuras imaginarias y le contaba una historia al azar.

—Aquí está Andrómeda, pagando los pecados de su madre —comentaba Tsukishima sobre su piel, dejando que su aliento cálido de diera escalofríos—. Su madre ofendió al dios Neptuno y como castigo tuvo que ser sacrificada a un monstruo marino.

—Eso suena horrible —responde Tadashi, aunque se estremece cuando la atención de Tsukishima pasa de su hombro su pezón.

—Casiopea, su madre —apunta en el hombro contrario de su madre, delineando alguna figura en su piel—. También fue castigada por vanidosa.

Tadashi se ríe en respuesta, no sabe por qué, si es porque parece que Tsukishima se sabe las constelaciones en su piel de memoria o porque eso confirma su teoría de que hace las cosas al azar. No sabe, pero no quiere detener lo que Kei parece amar tanto.

Ese es definitivamente su pasatiempo favorito, quedarse viendo por horas la cara, los hombros y la espalda de Yamaguchi, que es donde tiene más salpicado de pecas, recordando la forma de las constelaciones de las cuales había leído hasta darles forma en el cuerpo del chico. No cree en ellas, por supuesto, en las historias que se cuentan de ellas al menos, pero adora la emoción que provoca en Yamaguchi escuchar una nueva historia, sentirla trazada en su piel.

—¿Encontraste una nueva? —preguntó Yamaguchi una noche. Ambos estaban desnudos bajo las sábanas, ambos sobre su costado izquierdo, Tadashi dándole la espalda a Tsukishima mientras este besaba una porción de su hombro.

—Sí, se llama Tsukiyama —susurró Kei sobre su hombro, mordiendo juguetonamente.

—Estoy seguro que no existe tal constelación —rio Yamaguchi por su ocurrencia.

—No puedes estar seguro de ello —replicó Tsukishima, apretando su abrazo en la cintura de Yamaguchi.

—Creo que eso es un tipo de jardín —volvió a responder Yamaguchi, poniendo sus manos sobre las de Tsukishima.

—Chico listo, no deberías volverte tan listo —terminó refunfuñando Kei—. Si yo quiero encontrar una constelación y llamarla así, ¿por qué no?

La única respuesta que obtuvo es la risa somnolienta de Yamaguchi.

Sin embargo, en realidad Kei piensa que si descubriera una nueva constelación en realidad la llamaría “Tadashi” o algo por el estilo, para poder contemplarla todas las noches en el cielo, pensando en Yamaguchi y sus pecas. Para él serían las estrellas más brillantes en el cielo sin importar nada, las estrellas que le darían luz a su vida.

A veces cuando escucha todavía las comparaciones que hacen sobre la luna y el sol que hacen con él y Hinata le parecen absurdas. ¿No es acaso el sol una estrella más en el firmamento? Para Tsukishima, Hinata es sólo eso, un sol demasiado brillante que tiende a iluminar… o, mejor dicho, encandilar a personas como Kageyama hasta dejarlos medio ciegos, o medio idiotas.

Pero Yamaguchi es mucho más. Es miles de estrellas, miles de soles resplandecientes que brillan con fuerza en sus pecas, en su sonrisa y en sus ojos. Son miles de soles iluminando los días de Tsukishima Kei y cree que eso es mucho más valioso que un sólo sol.

Vuelve a besar el hombro de un dormido Yamaguchi y piensa que no tiene por qué estar buscando constelaciones en el firmamento, ni encontrar una constelación a la cual nombrar porque esta ya tiene nombre y duerme entre sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso, comentarios, amor, dinero, chocolates (?) son bienvenidos.


End file.
